This invention relates generally to steering lock assemblies for vehicles and relates more particularly to a steering lock assembly for a vehicle having a movable transmission control member and wherein the steering lock assembly utilizes a key-operable switch responsible for locking the steering arrangement of a vehicle when the switch is in a predetermined position or mode.
The key-operated switch of a steering lock assembly with which this invention is concerned commonly includes a housing and a keyway cylinder or core operatively mounted within the cylinder for rotation relative thereto between preselected rotational positions. The keyway cylinder defines a key-accepting slot in one end thereof and cooperates with the housing in such a manner that the cylinder is prevented from rotating relative to the housing unless the key is operatively positioned within the slot. Furthermore, the cylinder commonly includes means for preventing the withdrawal of the key unless the cylinder is positioned in a preselected rotational position relative to the housing. For example and in a switch in which a first rotational position corresponds to a LOCK mode and alternative rotational positions correspond to ACCESSORY, 0N and START modes, the key is commonly prevented from withdrawal from the key-accepting slot in any rotational position except the LOCK mode.
The steering lock assembly further includes means for locking the steering arrangement of the vehicle if the key-operated switch is in a preselected position, such as that position corresponding to the LOCK mode. When operatively associated with a steering arrangement having a steering shaft rotatably mounted within a stationary casing or column, such locking means commonly operate to lock the steering shaft to the casing to thereby prevent rotation of the shaft if and only if the switch is in the preselected rotational position. In operation, the locking means of the assembly deters theft of the vehicle by an individual who does not possess the key for the switch.
It is conceivable that in vehicles utilizing the aforedescribed key-operated switch and the associated means for locking the steering arrangement of the vehicle, the switch may be positioned in the predetermined, or LOCK mode, position while vehicle is in motion. Motion of the vehicle is commonly permitted only if the transmission shift lever of the vehicle, positionable in any of several positions corresponding to PARK and non-PARK modes, is positioned in any mode other than the PARK mode. If the switch is moved to the LOCK mode position while the vehicle is moving, the steering wheel locks and an accident involving the vehicle may result. It would be desirable to provide a steering LOCK assembly for a vehicle having a key-operated switch which is prevented from being moved to a position corresponding to a LOCK mode if the transmission shift lever is positioned in any position except that position which corresponds to the PARK mode.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved steering lock assembly having a key-operable switch such as aforedescribed wherein the switch is prevented from being moved into the preselected position at which withdrawal of a key from the switch is permitted and the steering arrangement of the vehicle is locked unless the transmission of the vehicle is in a PARK mode, and a method of preventing such movement of the switch into the preselected position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a steering lock assembly wherein the rotational movement of the keyway cylinder of the key-operable switch is prevented from being moved to the preselected position as a consequence of the transmission shift lever being in a non-PARK mode.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly having a keyway cylinder adapted to move longitudinally of the housing and wherein the cylinder is permitted to move longitudinally as aforesaid whether or not the vehicle transmission is in a non-PARK mode.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly for preventing the movement of the transmission shift lever out of the PARK mode position when the keyway cylinder is positioned in the LOCK mode.
A yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which is well-suited for incorporation with the ignition system of a vehicle wherein the key-operated switch provides an ignition switch for the vehicle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.